housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
User blog:ChekeBello/Format in the wiki
I really like ur new idea of using smallpics in characters' relationships, but I'm noticing there is no standard in how this is formated. Long story, short: If u want to separate a section of a page from other put it inside a tag like this ... ' Full (boring) blog: I have seen u cant make then formated or are using line breaks (intro) to get the space u need to prevent pics and text to overloap with a previos one. This can look as a good solution, but it change format based in the resolution of the page. Allow me to use some examples with King's page: Using line breaks for the format it looked like this on good resolution: http://postimg.org/image/atalvt20j/ With a lower resolution it looke like this: http://postimg.org/image/75amvc0a9/ A better way to format a page is using the tag, but using it alone will not change how the content looks, we need to use styles on it to make it look as we want. In this case to stop text from overloaping with previos sections we need to use the style: "overflow", with the value: "auto". This must be done on "Source" editing Changing this: | 'Fox King's best friend. Fox cares deeply for King, but had absolutely no knowledge of him being Joel, his kidnapper. During Not All Dogs, their relationship was strained when King couldn't explain to Fox why the watch(engraved with "Joel Zacharia Robinson", Fox's kidnapper) was so dear to him, but in the end Fox decided to just help his friend. He was King's best man at his wedding. Eventually Fox finally found out King's true identity in Heaven's Not Enough, Part 1, and let out his anger on him, but was able to forgive him. They've been sailing smoothly since then. | To this: | Fox King's best friend. Fox cares deeply for King, but had absolutely no knowledge of him being Joel, his kidnapper. During Not All Dogs, their relationship was strained when King couldn't explain to Fox why the watch(engraved with "Joel Zacharia Robinson", Fox's kidnapper) was so dear to him, but in the end Fox decided to just help his friend. He was King's best man at his wedding. Eventually Fox finally found out King's true identity in Heaven's Not Enough, Part 1, and let out his anger on him, but was able to forgive him. They've been sailing smoothly since then. | Giving this result in high resolutions: http://postimg.org/image/jc62ubo1l/ And in lower resolutions: http://postimg.org/image/6gsbtkqlt/ There is very little difference between both ways to format, I know, but the second is a better practice for this. I will be fixing the pages I note with this, but hope y can use it on new pages. Example on Joey's page: With line breaks in low resolution => http://postimg.org/image/m6arrybxb/ With div tag in low resolution => http://postimg.org/image/an6vo93zf/ A final recomendation, try to think in the page working for different users, even if it looks good for u it may look bad for others. As u can see if u check out the Characters Page on a mobile device, it looks pretty bad there (im working on that right now). Let's try to take good practices while editing the wiki =) PD: Our mobile version is horrible XD Category:Blog posts